


Sad Little Drabbles

by thegayestmanalive



Category: GOT7
Genre: Dogboy, M/M, catboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 15:51:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2817803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegayestmanalive/pseuds/thegayestmanalive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1. Yugyeom/Bambam; nc-15<br/>2. Mark/Jackson; nc-15<br/>3. Broken!Jackson/Youngjae, Mark/Jackson; pg-13</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jealous Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> I may add more as I keep writing.

Yugyeom is keenly aware that the smell lingering on Bambam’s clothes isn’t his but Jackson’s. Yugyeom has never been the jealous type before, if anything, he’s too easy-going, but there’s something different about Bambam smelling like Jackson that has Yugyeom’s lips curling in a snarl.  
“You smell like him,” Yugyeom states matter-of-factly, as if Bambam knows who the ‘him’ in question is. Bambam simply lifts his head, taking his attention away from his iPad.

“Like who?”

“You know.”

“Uh.” Bambam’s tail flicks and his ears twitch. Yugyeom has his arms crossed against his chest, ears flat and tail stiff. He looks angry- which Bambam doesn’t get. 

“Jackson.” 

“Oh,” is all Bambam can manage, blinking slowly. “. . . So what if I do? I mean, I hang out with him, of course I’d end up smelling like him,” but Yugyeom growls, eyes narrowing as he advances on him.

“You’re suppose to smell like me.” There’s something smotheringly possessive as Yugyeom crowds him on the couch, licking his lips. “Because you’re mine.”

Bambam’s breathing hitches and he shifts beneath him, Yugyeom’s eyes watching him. He’s licking his lips again, leaning down to mouth at Bambam’s jaw before his lips trail south. Yugyeom suddenly bites, canines digging into Bambam’s skin, but it only makes the smaller arch and gasp, eyes squeezed shut. 

“Y-Yugyeom--”

“Say it.”

“C-C’mon, Yu, don’t be like-”

“Please,” he’s not really begging, though, his voice is a low, deep growl as he bites another spot. Bambam whimpers, gripping at Yugyeom’s arms as his head tilts, further exposing his neck.

“Y-yours.”

 

“Louder.”

“Yours!” And Yugyeom is grinning, rubbing his body against Bambam’s, licking and sucking on his neck. He ruts against his hip, rubs their cheeks together, tries to overload Bambam’s senses with his scent, not Jackson’s. Bambam is anything but Jackson’s.


	2. Eighth Wonder of the World

Jackson kisses Mark and it's not really surprising. Mark complies easily when Jackson presses him to the car door, tongue insistent as he licks his way past Mark's lips. Mark groans, hands in Jackson's hair as he kisses back with easy finesse. Jackson pushes his fingers up under Mark's shirt to stroke the smooth, silky skin of his stomach. Mark squeezes his eyes shut, panting softly when Jackson's mouth drags along his jaw, leaving nips and bites till he reaches Mark's collar. He tugs the sleeve down hard, exposing Mark's shoulder only to cover it in harsh, demanding bites.

 

“Jackson,” Mark whines out, arching when Jackson’s body shifts away. “Can we go inside? Please?”

 

Usually, Mark isn’t one to beg, but he’s hard and aching and if you want to know what the eighth wonder of the world is, it’s Jackson Wang’s mouth.


	3. Cheater, cheater boyfriend eater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> youngjae's never been good at relationships

Youngjae is quickly scrolling through his songs when he finally finds what he’s looking for. He knows Jackson is around and, well, since they’ve been busy with performances and fan meetings, he thinks now is a great time to show Jackson what he’s been working on. He’s actually more nervous to show Jackson than Jb. While Jackson may be the most supportive person he’s ever met, Youngjae’s still scared to invest deeper into their relationship. Jackson is a caring boyfriend and Youngjae admires that, but he’s so sporadic and spontaneous and whenever serious Jackson comes out, Youngjae doesn’t know how to react. He both loves and hates Jackson’s serious side: Jackson has a tendency to be brutally honest and straight to the point and that’s what has Youngjae’s stomach in a knot. Finally, he takes a deep breath, making his way determinedly to Jackson’s and Mark’s shared room. He’s opening his mouth, but the words aren’t coming as he makes eye contact with Mark, who currently has one Jackson Wang straddling his lap. One thought goes through Youngjae’s head as he watches Mark’s lips curve into a smirk, “I knew it.” He honestly isn’t sure if his chest is really tightening, threatening to suffocate, or if it’s just the panic rising as he watches Jackson roll his hips down into Mark’s. Youngjae’s phone slips when Jackson moans, gripping at Mark’s hair tightly. The phone clatters to the floor, the noise loud and menacing as Jackson’s body stills, slowly turning.

“Youngjae, quit watching you pervert,” Mark teases, trying to pull Jackson back in, but Jackson struggles, shoving hard at Mark’s chest.

“Youngjae,” he tries, desperate, but Youngjae is already moving, legs managing to carry him to the door, where he slips into his shoes. He’s running fast and hard down the stairs and onto the sidewalk; he doesn’t know where he’s going, but he doesn’t care anymore. He just wants today to be over.


End file.
